DOLC
by Itachi-Gaara-Tobi
Summary: Daee is the firestar going from world to world. exploring new places and people. her little naive life takes a turn effecting her entire life when her world is severed from the others.
1. Chapter 1

**By the sibling who wrote "the two lines"…**

**D.O.L.C **

**Ch.1 memories**

_Cold as the snow pilled on the ground little Daee sat in a ball warming herself by the fire._

_Daee was a 10 year old girl with short red hair_

_And black eyes. She seemed naïve and shy, but she was very fun to be around once you got to now her. _

_But Daee was no normal girl._

_Daee was the nahvien livinthein Firestar. _

_Star in nanayain meant wielder, She could control fire. She was given this power by the Nahvo, a very powerful organization that ruled over Nanaya. A world that was far from her own. She lived in the one world that had always been separate from the other. Most called it Earth. Its true name was "linitin" which meant keeper in Lilac. Daee spent her days going from world to world. Discovering new things and places. But it was peaceful, she did not now that was about to change. _

Daee POV

It was almost Christmas, I was excited. But going shopping for presents for the little one who still believed in Santa Claus, was a chore. Every store was packed with people and it was hard to get around. I looked around.

_Kista would laugh at how much this place is different from Nanaya…. _I thought.

" Daee.. Your slowing me down… come on!" mom said.

I could understand the fact that she wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, but I didn't like to be rushed.

But I liked my life I don't ever want it to change.

**½ year later**

Mom and dad never got along. But this changed it all I didn't know what was wrong with me but. I was looking for mom and dad so I went into there room and there I saw it.

Dad was trying to kill mom. I siltently gasped and rushed out of the room. Into my room. After that it got worse than before. And more or less we were kidnapped by our father. And for what seemed like ages we couldn't see mom.

that's were my story began..

_She rushed though sugerzoom trying to find an old friend. This wasn't daee's favorite world but some was here that had also been chosen by the nahvo. Four of them._

_The one she was looking for was named Chiro. _

_He was seen as more or less a hero here. Him and five robot monkeys kept this world safe. His life seemed, to Daee as a real adventure. But she came here to talk to him. Tell him what happened. Because she told him everything._

_She tripped over something and fell. _

"_man.. not cool." she pushed her self up. And looked straight up at the sky. " daka.. Daka"_

_Once again she was whispering in nanayain " kou na daka.." shou daes… kani.. Chiro…" she shook her head. " oh why am I so mad!" her hand balled up into fists, but she could not figure out why she was angry._

Daee POV

I love to sing. that's what I did, to numb my emotions. I don't know, but when I sing out my emotions they go away, allowing me to think logically about things.

"but were is the logic in this?" I argued with myself.

I stood up. " well this isn't helping at all!" I looked up at the sky. _maybe.. I shouldn't talk to Chiro….. No I'll get Kista! She'll know what to do!" _and on that thought I left sugerzoom, and went to Nanaya.

Nanaya was, so far, my favorite world.

"looking for someone, eh, Daee?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin. I looked around. "oh… Luolisa.. You scared me."

Loulisa was part of the Nahvo… it was ultimately her idea to make me a star.

"huru" she apologized. " well, what brings you here?" she asked

"I'm trying to find Kista… umm.. Do you know where she is?"

"course. She a princess, were do you think a princess lives."

"huh?" I looked at the castle. You could see it from way over on the other side of the city of nuingna which was rainbow.

"oh! Ok thank Loulisa."

I ran though the city toward the castle.

Niungna was a fun place. But I didn't stop to see the sights. I was going to talk to Kista.

When I got there I almost ran into. Onia. Which surprised me. Onia was from my world, she was the waterstar, and one of my closest friends… but she wasn't fond of this place.

"you here too?" she asked.

I nodded. "yeah I need to talk to Kista."

"well. She's not here." she said.

"huh?" _but Loulisa said…_

Onia shrugged. "need to get going. See ya later."

"yeah…see ya.." I mumbled.

Oh great now what?

I hung my head down. Great… so what do I do?

That night I had a weird dream.

I ran and ran though a long field of white grass hearing a song that echoed I was trying to find were it was coming from….

I am lost in the everlasting

Dark that surrounds me

I am lost in the everlasting

Light that never lets go of me

Hopelessly I run though the plains

That the blood runs though my veins

I have found in my heart

That you will never go back on your word

I've dreamed 1000 times

That you and me will never go apart

I've left my sorry old self

Back in the everlasting dark

I've sang my poor heart out

Now I am lost once more

I've never loved my ownself

But cha know I have felt love

I run though the white plains

Running from the sorrow and pain

The love that runs though own heart

So that we will never be apart

Love found a way to lose me

I am lost again

You are the one I love

Though you are not here

I know I will never hold you

In my arms solemnly true

I found my way back and now

I will love you

You not really here

And I know

But I wish you where true

"hey!" I stared up

"where was that song from?" I asked aloud.

I looked at the sky it was it was dark with black cloud that started to pour out rain.

There appeared a screen like thing that showed me something.

A boy with blond hair and blue eyes and…. Whiskers? Yep he had whiskers. The boy looked like here saying something but there was no audio, so I didn't know what he was saying. He smiled. Another boy who had black hair and black eyes. They were in the trees and they looked worn out. The black hair boy looked at the blond and said something, the blond smiled and nodded. But, I wondered what they were saying. And who were they? I think I've seen them before.. But where

I felt something tug at my feet. I looked down I was being pulled under the ground by this black and purple ink like stuff.

I closed my eyes and struggled. But I was taken under. It felt like I couldn't breath and I couldn't see. I felt like I was falling I opened my eyes and gasped air. I shot up and looked around.

_She wondered about her dream. She was worried and confused. She was also worried about going to the public school here. She had been home schooled so she didn't know what was going to happen. But she wasn't expecting what she got…._

**Okay first, this is my special story.. It is mixed with my life and a fiction I made. I put the two together, and made this. I think its good. this is the first chapter of the D.O.L.C book 1. I will make this and the second one.**

**I'm not sure about the third or on up. But I hope you enjoy this book.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2 The school.**

_Daee walked the halls of the school. She was nervous and felt sick and wanted to leave and go home…_

_Then she wondered.. Would she ever go home?_

_She started to cry. _

How was I sposta now that cry in a school would make kids pick on you? I was taught that crying was okay. It was human to cry.

_Their just bastards Daee. _

Gee Kista.. what's that about?

_It angers me.. They know nothing about you.._

Well.. that's just how they are.. I know not to cry now.

Kista and I often talk in my mind. For the most part Kista is inside me. But she runs errands for the nahvo.. And I'm left here.. Now without Kista I feel alone. And angry. A few weeks later the thought of suicide came in my mind I didn't tell Kista, didn't want her to worry.

That was until I saw him.

The boy in my memories. The boy in my dreams.

On a anime show

I don't know why but when I saw that boy. All the pain was.. Washed away….

Kista was worried when she found out I was going to kill myself.

"kou e ti deideier?" she was freakin' out.

I sat in liouvins office.

"Kista… nou ma teouhe" liouvin calmly said.

I sat not trying to translate them. I didn't care. I was thinking about that boy.

So many times have I found worlds based on fictional things. What that boy… Naruto… was in his world far, far away somewhere. He was somewhere in my memories too. I had forgotten everything that happened the day before we were taken away from mom.

" lady firestar." liouvin addressed to me " have you forgotten why you must live?"

I shook my head " nevermind that! I.. I'm alright now! Liouvin.. I know why I'm here I know my duty as the firestar! But…" I said. "I'm alright, now…"

He looked at me then at Kista who nodded.

"dismissed" he said

A bright light and I ended up back at the house.

_When she found out that could see her mom again she could not help but to smile. But her journey is not yet over. _

**This is the last chapter I'll be commenting on.**

**But I've come to say from now on my chapters will be very slow written. I don't have a whole lot of time on my hands. Moms starting homeschoolin' right now and the computer is usually occupied by mom the babysitter or my brothers. So….. that's going to be a pain but. What can you or I do?**


End file.
